


The Time He Chooses You

by Threeley



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: Set during The End of Time. Those scenes! Sometimes I just watch the clips on YouTube and think about how much the Master and Doctor love each other.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Time He Chooses You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustachioedoctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachioedoctopus/gifts).



(1)

_You could be beautiful. A mind like that, we could travel the stars, it would be my honor. Coz you don't need to own the universe – just SEE it. That's ownership enough._

You want to laugh at him and his ridiculous ideals. Yeah, of course he would say that. He flits around from one pocket of the universe to the next. He is as impermanent as he is everywhere. Leaving you to grapple from one breath to the next.

But his eyes shine, and maybe this is how he always manages to pull you back just a little closer.  _Would it stop then? The noise in my head?_ And when he says that he could help, you want to believe him.  _Don't know what I would be without that noise_ .

He regards you, eyes full of memories.  _I wonder what I would be without you_ .

He's a stupid, sentimental idiot but damn it if you don't feel an uncomfortable lump in your throat and you try to agree but your vision goes cloudy just looking at him, at everyone he ever was and everyone he will be. Wondering if this will be the time he chooses you.

(2)

He's going to kill you.

Even though you dare him to do it, and you call him a coward for not pulling that trigger faster, your hearts are beating faster than they ever have before. Maybe you don't want to go. Not yet.

This is probably something you deserve. How many lives can one person spend using up good will before it completely drains dry?

He stares at you so intently that an eternity spans between you. You think of the two of you, holding hands in the soft red grass, watching the moons overhead. You think of him screaming at you to regenerate. Don't, you want to say. Please don't.

And when he says to get out of the way, when he damns everyone to perdition but saves you, your hearts feel full of love and anger. Rassilon tries to drag the Doctor down with them, but you won't let him.  _Get out of the way_ . This body of yours can't do anything but die, so you may as well do it saving him.


End file.
